


Needy

by aerinuh



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha Oh Sehun, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Cock Warming, Crossdressing, M/M, Omega Kim Jongdae | Chen, References to Knotting, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24946729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerinuh/pseuds/aerinuh
Summary: The rest…Well, the rest is written on the hickeys painted all over Jongdae’s body – ranging from light pink to dark purple. The handprints, the bitemarks, the deep blue indents left by Sehun’s hips on the curve of Jongdae’s ass.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun
Comments: 32
Kudos: 173





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nesibe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nesibe/gifts).



> Nesi, I dedicate this to you because I love you. It's as easy and as simple as that.
> 
> I would tag this pwp but I _might_ continue it since the storyline has been bugging me for a long while now. (this is written in a whim so there's no beta - hence please ignore all of the mistakes)

He tries not to squirm.

Or make any more noise.

He already had his fill and he should play his part and sit completely still.

He doesn’t want to do anything to distract the alpha any more than he already did. He broke a rule today and he doesn’t want to push his luck even more.

But it’s so hard to keep his breathing even when Sehun’s breathes directly at his far too sensitive pheromone glands – the hot puffs of breath make his skin prickle. It’s hard to keep his thoughts at bay when the air hangs heavy with Sehun’s musky rainwater and tea tree scent all mixed with the salty scent of the alpha’s cum. Completely overpowering Jongdae’s sweet honey and apple scent. It’s hard to keep his body from moving when Sehun feels so big inside him, feels so full, even when his knot already shrunk back to normal.

Jongdae his neediness slowly brew, apparent in the fucked-out state that Jongdae’s in – his face and chest bright with the red flush. His skin glows with the sweat. His lips swollen; his wide dilated eyes brimmed with dried-up tears. His hair damp and plastered on his forehead. There are light pink indents on his wrist.

Jongdae’s pretty sure that he looks like a wreck, sitting completely naked on Sehun’s lap with both of his knees hooked on Sehun’s – stretching his legs apart. Baring his cock half hard and the brand-new batch of slick pooling on Sehun’s groin.

It should be unfair how Jongdae looks like this while Sehun is still almost fully dressed, with his dress shirt and vest still intact – Sehun’s tie thrown somewhere in the office; after Sehun used it to tie up his wrist, while his suit jacket is on the floor with all of Jongdae’s clothes. His neatly pressed slacks pooled in the middle of his thighs.

It should be unfair how Jongdae is in this state when all he did was take, take, take. While Sehun who did most of the work, still has the energy to meticulously review the papers he needs to sign. As if, he doesn’t have Jongdae warming his cock.

Sehun leans forward to sign something and it causes a shift in Jongdae’s position. He lets out a whimper, Sehun’s erection deliciously presses against Jongdae’s prostate. The blunt head rubbing against Jongdae’s birth canal. Sehun shifts again and Jongdae’s too late to bite back the whimper. His legs try to snap together but it’s useless because Sehun opens his legs more.

“You’re not keeping your end of the bargain, baby,” Sehun growls right to Jongdae’s ear, his wide and veiny hands finally leave his paper works and then venture in Jongdae’s body. “Do you need some reminding, sweetheart?”

He wants to bite back, say that he doesn’t need some reminding but then Sehun’s hands come to his breast. Roughly kneading and playing with his nipples, “Hmpf!” He whizzes when Sehun starts to roll his nipples in between his pointer finger and thumb – already acquainted with the pressure that Jongdae goes crazy for. Jongdae’s cock is flushed in an angry red, hard only from Sehun playing with him, he can also feel Sehun’s erection grow inside him.

“Reminder on how you come into my office,” Sehun scrapes his teeth on Jongdae’s pheromone glands and Jongdae’s body convulses and he lets out a whimper. “Smelling as good as you do, looking like an entire meal, distracting me with that perky ass of yours,” Sehun continues to whisper, his voices drops lower and lower with every word and Jongdae’s moans starts to crack when Sehun starts to grind his hips. Slowly but with how sensitive Jongdae is, it feels like the pleasure is magnified ten times more.

“—Da—”

“Your perky little ass that deserves nothing but to be fucked and wrecked,” One of Sehun’s hands leaves his nipple and moves to play with Jongdae’s wet and dripping cock, stroking it as slowly and lazily. It’s the same pace with how he rolls his hips “And I did, daddy fucked you real good. Didn’t I?”

“Yes,” Jongdae whimpers out, barely audible, everything feels so hot. Sehun’s words sound so hot.

“Even let you be a cock warmer, but it’s still not enough for you. Isn’t it?”

Sehun completely halts his movements, making Jongdae gasp, “Daddy!” His hands grip the armrest hard that his knuckles turn white.

His head snaps to the side to look at Sehun, the alpha has that hungry look in his eyes. The same alphas will always have when they’re with omegas, but with Sehun the fire looks deeper – warmer.

“What does my baby want?” Sehun asks, their faces only centimeters apart.

“Stop teasing! Daddy, please! Stop teasing!” Jongdae pleads and it makes Sehun break out into a laugh. The alpha goes back to teasing his shaft, playing with his hand before sliding the ring his fingers made down the length.

“Aren’t you the one teasing me here, love?” Jongdae can feel his stomach swoop from the last word Sehun just said, his heart beating hard against his chest. But before he could overthink its meaning and implications, Sehun leans in to press a kiss on Jongdae’s lips. It’s so light and sweet, it makes Jongdae dizzy with need. Before he could slide their mouths together, Sehun pulls away. “You think I don’t hear those tiny whimpers from that mouth of yours? Don’t feel you clenching around my cock?” Jongdae doesn’t have the time to apologize because Sehun is already leaning forward and capturing Jongdae’s lips. Devouring Jongdae’s mouth for all it’s worth. Sehun’s hands easily manhandle Jongdae until he’s straddling Sehun. The alpha rolls his lips upwards and Jongdae meets him halfway.

Sehun leaves his lips in favor of Jongdae’s neck and collarbones. One of Jongdae’s hands is on Sehun’s hair while the other is on his shoulder, keeping himself steady. Sehun’s hands move to Jongdae’s waist and lift him u enough that Jongdae’s rim sucks on the head of Sehun’s cock. The slow and thick drag of Sehun’s cock makes Jongdae delirious in pleasure – but a scream tears from his through when Sehun drops him down. Back arched so bad that it looks like he might break his spine and second. His toes curled inward.

Sehun does it again and again with Jongdae screaming louder, higher, than the last time. His screams serve as a nice highlight to the obscene slapping of their skin and the pleased but deep grunts coming from Sehun.

When Sehun hips thrust up to meet Jongdae, the omega finally lets out some coherent words. “Fu-fuck! Daddy!” and then before Jongdae knows it Sehun stops bouncing Jongdae in his cock and then there’s a harsh and painful slap on his ass. The sting, intensifying the feel of Sehun’s cock inside him – making Jongdae moan once again.

“What a vulgar mouth my baby has,” He traps Jongdae’s chin in between his thumb and pointer finger, his thumb brushing lightly on Jongdae’s lip. Sehun looks at him in a displeased manner, his eyebrows furrowed together. “Maybe, if I fuck it, it will stop saying those crude words. Do you want that, baby? Do you want me to fuck your mouth?”

“Nonononononononono, daddy,” Jongdae shakes his head. Eyes pleading at Sehun. “I want you to fuck my ass. Please, just like a while ago.” He tries to bounce himself but Sehun’s remaining hand on his waist pins him in place. “Do you know what they say, love?” Sehun says, his voice almost saccharine.

 _There it is once again_ , Jongdae’s mind supplies.

“They say that the quietest and shy people are the loudest and filthiest in bed. And that’s exactly you, love. So shy and innocent, but all you want me to do is to fuck your ass again and again.”

And that’s what Sehun did.

Fucked Jongdae on the chair, on the desk, against the window, in the car, in the shower.

Making up for all the lost time.

If Jongdae didn’t pass out on the shower, his body and mind completely spent and sated, Sehun might have gone another round in the bed.

The next morning, Jongdae woke up in Sehun’s bed. Neatly dressed in a pair of a dark satin blue pajama set. Every inch of his body aching, his entire back sore – with the pain radiating from his ass. The space beside him empty and cold. Never have he woke up from a night together with Sehun still sleeping next to him, he always wakes up alone. He even thinks that maybe Sehun would leave him right after he sleeps but the strong and lingering smell of Sehun’s scent proves otherwise.

He spots some gummies, probably post-mating multivitamin gummies, and a tall glass of water in the bedside table. Jongdae moves towards it, he flops on his tummy to ease out the tension on his ass. His torso held up by his forearms and elbow against the pillow. Jongdae reaches out for the pack of gummies, rips it open, and pops it in his mouth in one go – savoring the burst of fruit taste. His phone is also on the table, sitting on top of a note. Jongdae picks up the note first and reads Sehun’s thin but messy handwriting, _“Daddy needs to go to work, I’ll see you at dinner xx OSH”_

Jongdae gnaws on his bottom lip, but it doesn’t stop the butterflies from invading his insides. The warm fuzzy feeling invading his chest; making the tips of ears burn.

He then reaches out for his phone and presses his lips together, not letting a giggle come out. He instantly dials his best friend’s number and Minseok’s voice instantly comes out of the receiver, not even two rings after he called. “I’m guessing that you’re not at home is because you’re with your Daddy Oh getting dicked, last night?” Jongdae blushes at that and he hears Minseok laughing heartily at the other end, probably predicting Jongdae’s reaction. Two decades of friendship didn’t account for anything. “I’m glad he finally called for you.”

Jongdae coughs at that, there’s suddenly a lump of guilt on his throat, and Minseok easily reads into the situation, “Don’t tell me… What did you do?” Jongdae clears his throat first before he tells the story to Minseok. The story that after an entire week of not seeing Sehun, missing him way too much than he’s supposed to. Way too much than he’s allowed to.

Because Jongdae is not a boyfriend.

He can’t even think of the word “Lover” and “Sehun” in the same sentence, let alone the word “Mate”

Because Jongdae is a fuck toy, _Sehun’s fuck toy_ , a sugar baby if we stretch the definition. There to be used to pleasure the alpha, make him feel good and sated, and in return, Sehun will give him money and gifts all the other luxuries a broke art student can’t even dream of having.

Fuck toys should not miss their daddies.

They shouldn’t long for them and ask for their attention.

_It doesn’t work like that._

But the omega threw away his rationality and went to Sehun’s company. Spontaneous and unannounced.

Dressed formally in a white dress shirt and some slacks (both gifts from Sehun) – trying to look decent in the multi-billion real estate company. Unsurprisingly, the receptionist looked at him like he grew a brand-new head when he told her that he wants to see the COO. Save for some selected people, no one knows who he is; what role he plays in Sehun’s life. If it weren’t for Junmyeon, Sehun’s beta assistant, passing by the lobby the guards probably would have kicked him out.

The uneasiness he experienced while waiting patiently in Sehun’s office while the alpha is in a meeting. Is nothing compared to the anxiousness he experienced when he finally locked eyes with Sehun, the alpha was dressed handsomely in a three-piece brown dark caramel suit with his hair combed to perfection.

The rest…

Well, the rest is written on the hickeys painted all over Jongdae’s body – ranging from light pink to dark purple. The handprints, the bitemarks, the deep blue indents left by Sehun’s hips on the curve of Jongdae’s ass.

“At least that end well,” Minseok sighs in relief.

“There’s also something else,” Jongdae adds, his voice hesitant. He can already see Minseok raise his eyebrows in question. “He called me love…”

Jongdae remembers it loud and clear, how Sehun said it more times than he could count. Over and over again through the course of the night.

“Jongdae…” Minseok’s voice is deep with concern. “You need to listen to me, it’s easy to get catch feelings in that…” Minseok pauses, handling and filtering his words, _“Arrangement_ of yours with Sehun. But you should still keep in mind that there’s a high chance that he doesn’t mean it.”

“Minnie—”

“Or he doesn’t mean it in the way you want it to. I did warn you from the very beginning; these people, _these alphas_ , they just want someone to blow up their bigass egos and then blow their dicks.”

Jongdae wants to argue that maybe Sehun is different. Scrap the maybe. Jongdae wants to argue that Sehun _is_ different. Because it’s not just about sex anymore. It’s about how the light catches Sehun’s skin in early Sunday mornings when Jongdae pads to the kitchen and finds the alpha making brunch for the both of them. It’s about the nights when they won’t do anything at all, just Jongdae laying on top of Sehun as they talk about their childhood together. It’s about the way Sehun smiles at him and his eyes disappear into crescent moons and his cheeks bulge up, his entire face bright with happiness. The way that Sehun kissed him yesterday. Like he was imprinting his lips against Jongdae’s – telling the omega how much happy he is that he’s there, that the omega came to him when the alpha couldn’t. That Sehun misses Jongdae just as much as Jongdae misses Sehun – maybe even more.

Jongdae wants to argue that’s he’s not Minseok and Sehun is far different from Lu Han. But he knows that there are certain lines he shouldn’t cross, especially if those lines are scars made by the same dull knife of delusion Minseok is trying to protect him from. That’s why Jongdae keeps quiet and mumbles a small, “I know.”

“So, you better save yourself from the heartbreak while you still can.”


	2. Five Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five different times Jongdae dresses up for Sehun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added the **crossdressing** tag there if you didn't notice. There's **mild feminization** of Jongdae there but it's something written in passing.
> 
> This is set a few months after the first chapter and there's a time gap for every roman numeral within the story.
> 
> unbeta-ed and written on a whim (again), there will be mistakes.

**I.**

He could feel like his heart is going to beat out of his chest.

Jongdae takes a few calming breaths, his throat is dried up and his stomach feels hallow from the nerves. He tries to push away the brewing panic attack – convincing himself that this is not the time and place to have one.

For the hundredth time for tonight, Jongdae doubts about his plan. Maybe he should’ve asked first, discussed it first, before doing something like _this_. Minseok’s words linger in his head again and again, _“The worst thing that could happen is Sehun not liking it and I don’t know if that’s even possible.”_

Jongdae looks at himself in the mirror. He looks snug and ready for bed with his hair down, in his dark blue silk pajamas. His skin looks amazing and then there’s a slight blush dusting the tops of his cheeks.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been in the bathroom but the knock that comes from the door pulls him out of his reverie. “Dae?” Sehun calls from the other side of the door.

“Coming!” Jongdae immediately chirps before, giving himself one last reassuring nod through the mirror, and then he’s out of the door. Sehun stands right outside the doorframe and Jongdae could feel his insides swoop from the beauty of the alpha.

Jongdae prefers Sehun like this; his hair tousled down from drying it with a towel. The cold and handsome lines of his finally relaxed – making him looked soft. Gone are the restricting designer suits that the alpha wears all day, replaced with baby blue pajama pants and nothing else. Giving Jongdae an unprecedented view of Sehun’s chest tattoos. Big intricate drawings roses and ships and palm leaves and stars and pin-up-girls, it’s an assortment of the most random things but it all works together in the most perfect and balanced harmony, starting from the wings of Sehun’s collarbone down to his belly button.

“Hi,” Jongdae sounds breathless, already out of dazed just by the sight.

Sehun’s eyebrows furrow together, his usual scent mixed with a little bit of worry. “What took you so long?” Sehun hand cups his face, eyes raptly studying him with concern.

Jongdae closes his eyes and leans into the touch; all of the nervousness from inside the bathroom disappears just by Sehun’s touch. The alpha never falters on soothing Jongdae, whether it’s from a touch or from his scent. “Baby, I asked what took you so long?” Sehun repeats and Jongdae abruptly opens his eyes, Sehun is closer now – both of his hands holding Jongdae’s face. Jongdae finds his hands at Sehun’s bare hips; the warm skin under his fingertips feels amazing.

The alpha's eyes looking at him more intently than a while ago, his voice deeper too.

Jongdae’s face immediately heats up with the memory of why he kept the alpha waiting. “Just making myself extra pretty today,” he sing-songs, tone light and teasing with a happy smile on his face.

Well, he did make himself extra pretty today… Especially today because today is the last day where Sehun is in his twenties. And Jongdae plans to make the night for Sehun _extra_ special.

Sehun smiles at him, “I don’t think that’s even possible, sweetheart,” He leans down. Their foreheads resting against each other, their lips only centimeters apart while their eyes locked together. “How can my baby be prettier when he’s already the most beautiful thing in the world.”

Jongdae traps his bottom lip in between his teeth to prevent him from smiling too much, his face is probably bright red by now. He mumbles a quiet “You compliment me too much, daddy,” before Sehun leans down to capture his lips.

If Jongdae had his way, he would spend the rest of his life kissing Sehun. Whether it’s the small pecks they give to each other or it’s the hot, rough, and wet kisses; Sehun’s lips will always taste sweet, warm, and nothing but perfect. Just like now, their kiss is languid, their mouths move together in a slow yet wonderful rhythm that has Jongdae inwardly curling his toes. Jongdae whimpers when Sehun finally licks into his mouth.

The smell of their arousal slowly fills the room and Jongdae gives out a moan when Sehun lightly nips at his bottom lip. Jongdae could already feel his hole grow wet and he clenches, a useless attempt to not get his underwear soiled before the fun starts.

One of Sehun’s hands falls from his face to the dip of his waist and Jongdae freezes. Sehun immediately notices and pulls away – dropping his hand in an instant. Before the alpha could ask Jongdae what’s wrong, Jongdae immediately wraps Sehun’s wrist on tugs him towards their bed.

“Daddy, I got you a gift,” Jongdae says with his voice already breathy and one octave lower. He looks at Sehun through his eyelashes, looking demure and innocent.

“Did you now,” Sehun asks, there’s a curious glint on his face and Jongdae pushes him back to sit at the bed. Jongdae could already see the obvious tent in Sehun’s pants.

The curious look in Sehun’s face turns predatory when Jongdae steps back, undoing the first button of his shirt. “It was Minseok’s idea,” Jongdae explains when he undoes the second button.

No matter how hard Jongdae tries, his body can’t help but produce slick, most especially when Sehun studies him with so much fire and hunger in his eyes that only intensifies when Jongdae undoes another button. The heavy smell of Sehun’s alpha musk makes Jongdae’s head spin and throat dry in want.

Once he’s done, he slowly peels away the sleep shirt and then his pajama pants, revealing the dark blue lace lingerie underneath.

If he wasn’t so embarrassed and nervous, he would have laughed at Sehun right now. All of the blood of the poor Alpha probably left his body and went only to his cock. His thoughts lost in the billions of fantasies he had come alive.

Jongdae can’t blame him, he was too shy to give himself a look at the mirror, but he can imagine how he looks.

The garter belt around Jongdae’s waist, further emphasizing how small it is. The lace blue panties that already feels damp, poorly concealing his straining hard cock. The sheer dark blue stockings, with a similar lace design at the hem, connected at the garter belt with a strap. The set comes in with a bralette but Jongdae isn’t mentally prepared to wear something it _yet_ that’s why he opted not to wear it.

“Happy birthday, daddy,” Jongdae greets, a couple of hours too early, his voice impossibly soft and sweet. Innocent if not for the underlying lilt that comes with it.

“Kim Jongdae,” Jongdae tries not to shy away with the burning desire that is emitting from Sehun’s eyes. It takes the alpha zero effort as he reaches forward and wraps his hand on Jongdae’s waist, the touch sends a jolt of electricity through Jongdae’s body, Sehun pulls him closer so that he stands directly in front of the alpha – their knees knocking. Jongdae holds Sehun’s shoulders in instinct and for balance.

The air around them is tense and flooded with need, Jongdae’s body is thrumming with eagerness but the dominating aura behind Sehun’s stare makes him immobile. “You are…” Sehun whispers, his hand travels down from his waist to his ass – he gives it a firm squeeze that makes Jongdae gasp – to the backs of his knees as he pulls Jongdae’s leg to the side of his hip. “…Gonna be…” Sehun repeats the movement with his other hand on the other side until Jongdae is straddling the hips of the alpha, sitting directly on Sehun’s hardness.

“…the death of me, Sweetheart,” Sehun whispers before he attacks Jongdae’s lips.

That night, it feels like it’s Jongdae's birthday rather than Sehun’s with how much the alpha worshiped the omega’s body.

They even have to ditch Sehun’s birthday lunch because Jongdae seriously can’t walk a single step and Sehun would rather spend his birthday taking care of Jongdae than anything else in the world.

**II.**

“You’re paying it with your card?!” Minseok doesn’t scream that often, not unless Lu Han is here then that’s a completely different and very rated story, but Minseok doesn’t scream at Jongdae. In fact, Jongdae thinks Minseok has never screamed at him at all.

Jongdae only blinks at his best friend in confusion, “Should I pay it in cash?” Minseok looks at him in horror. “I don’t know Minnie,” Jongdae scrolls through the page of the shop too look for another method of payment, “The shop doesn’t have the cash on deli—”

“Jongdae!” Minseok cuts him off, the other omega looks at him with big and crazy eyes – and Jongdae is just so confused. “You let Sehun pay for it!”

Jongdae plans on buying another set of lingerie and Minseok was more than ready to help. They spend hours and hours scrolling through different designs and builds. Their online shopping getting prolonged if Minseok gets reminded of certain pieces and designs and then he would torture Jongdae with stories he and Lu Han did.

After hours and hours, Jongdae is ready to check out with three sets in his cart.

Jongdae looks at Minseok, even more, confused than ever, “But, it’s my clothes?”

“And he’s the one who’s gonna rip it into pieces,” Minseok argues back and it immediately makes the tips of Jongdae’s ears burn but he still shakes his head. Sehun is already paying for his school and his daily living expenses. Jongdae can at least treat himself (and his daddy) with some nice and pretty clothes.

Of course, Minseok disagrees with him, “Type in Sehun’s card details, that guy would be more than happy to buy them for you.”

It takes a couple more threats from Minseok before Jongdae finally types in Sehun’s card details.

Minutes after his purchase, he receives a text from Sehun saying; “Baby, add ten more xx”

**III.**

The slap resonates across the otherwise quiet living room.

The harsh sting emanating from his ass only makes him hornier, his cock strains against the bright red lace of his panties – already damp from the obscene amount of juices his hole keeps on producing.

“One,” Jongdae whimpers. He’s currently bent over Sehun’s knees while the alpha sits on the couch. Face mush against the cushions, body pulled taut that his ass is out in full display.

Sehun runs his palm over Jongdae’s cheeks – already sensitive and red just from a single slap.

“I work so hard, to give you everything you want,” Sehun states, voice impossibly deep with want, and then another slap hits his butt, making Jongdae moan louder.

“Two,” his breathing is labored – and it goes even more so when Sehun runs his palm over his ass again; groping and kneading more firmly.

“Give my baby everything he wants,” Another slap, louder and harder this time. Jongdae can feel Sehun’s erection against his, only Sehun’s trousers and Jongdae’s sheer panties separating them.

“Three,” Unconsciously, Jongdae ruts his cock against the fabric of Sehun’s trousers. He’s not really sure if he’s moaning because of the minimal relief he’s getting or from Sehun’s wide hands thoroughly massaging his ass.

“Whenever my baby wants,” Jongdae feels tears stream down and stain his cheeks, while slick streams down the inside of his legs. The perfect mix of pain and pleasure only adds up to the pool of liquid fire arousal in his stomach.

“Four.”

“Wherever my baby wants,” Jongdae’s cries now sings a duet with the harsh slap of Sehun’s palm against his ass. His ass feels like they’re open nerve endings with how sensitive they feel when Sehun gropes them.

“Five,” His lips already parted to get his proper breathing, but it feels like his lungs do not absorb any of the air – only filled with the scent of Sehun’s musk.

“But is daddy not doing enough sweetheart?” Sehun’s hands are unforgiving and Jongdae’s moans wantonly. Sehun palms his cheeks again – this time prying them apart to show lewdly damp panties that don’t even cover his obscenely wet hole. Jongdae feels another wave of embarrassment swept through his body on how easy can Sehun turn him on, make him feel good.

“Six,” Jongdae’s voice wobbles, he shakes his head because Sehun is doing more than enough. _Always more than enough_. He wants to verbally say it, but he knows Sehun’s punishment will only get longer when he talks back.

“Or are you just too greedy for attention?” Jongdae screams high and desperate, _needy_ when Sehun’s palm connects with his ass. He can feel Sehun’s smirk as his eyes greedily rake in Jongdae’s appearance.

“Seven,” But the number sounds more of a moan than anything else.

“You’ve always been a slut for daddy,” Jongdae does feel like he could already cum like this. Just from Sehun’s spanking him for disobedience. Just from Sehun dominating him, keeping him in place, but also reminding him of what he can do to Sehun. “Sending me a pic like that in the middle of a meeting,”

Jongdae croaks out the next slap count, “Eight,” his voice already hoarse from moaning.

The picture is a mirror selfie of Jongdae wearing Sehun’s latest gift, a bright red waist corset with matching panties that barely cover Jongdae’s cock, and a pair of red hosiery pulled up by garter straps. The lingerie serves as a beautiful contrast against Jongdae’s pale white skin, and it accentuates his figure even more.

“Making me hard,” Sehun ignores his ass this time, opting to play with the insides of his legs. “I’m always hard when it comes to you, baby, that’s how good you are to me,” Jongdae holds one of the couch cushions when Sehun scoops up the slick against Jongdae’s sensitive thighs with his index finger. Down from his knees to the crack of his ass, Jongdae turns his head just in time to see Sehun lick off the slick on his finger. The alpha delightfully hums at the taste and Jongdae doesn’t which is gonna burst first his brain or his cock.

“Are you that desperate for my dick, baby?” Sehun asks, before delivering the hardest slap for the night – hard enough to jostle Jongdae upwards. Jongdae knows that the alpha is holding back, that this is a mere child’s play, that Sehun is probably opting not to use his strength. Sehun has perfectly mastered how to spank Jongdae without bruising his ass the next day.

“Nine.”

Jongdae comes at the moment Sehun’s palm lands on his ass, untouched – his ass clenching on nothing and his cock having the bare minimum of simulation.

And that’s just Sehun’s first punishment.

**IV.**

It’s almost comical how the night turned out for Jongdae and Sehun.

It’s their first anniversary, (Sehun keeps on insisting that it’s their second but Jongdae only wants to count the years after they made it official), and Sehun rented out one of their favorite restaurants for their dinner.

Their dinner went easy, it’s not much different from their usual dinners where Sehun tells him about work while feeding Jongdae food from his plate and then Jongdae also tells him about his day.

However, the plan goes a little sideways when Jongdae enjoys the wine that the waiters serve – one sip turns into four, five, six? Six whole glasses and the next thing Jongdae knows is that he’s drunk. Sehun needs to hold him on their way to the car to the passenger seat. Jongdae doesn’t know if the alpha managed to keep a straight face even when Jongdae keeps on whispering dirty on his ear. Whispering how that Jongdae bought a brand-new corset with backless panties to match – that Sehun could use whatever toy he pleases.

But as soon as Sehun enters the driver seat, Jongdae is already dead asleep and the alpha doesn’t have the heart to wake up the serenely sleeping omega.

**V.**

He’s on his tiptoes, but his fingers barely brush over the bottle of the chocolate syrup. This is one of the rare mornings where Jongdae wakes up before Sehun, the other times involve Sehun and a hungover, that’s why he made breakfast for the alpha.

Breakfast consists of pancakes and, well, pancakes. (Jongdae really has limited skills in the kitchen and he doesn’t want to expand his skills as of the moment). Jongdae likes his pancakes with berries while Sehun likes it with chocolate syrup but the syrup is in the top shelf and Jongdae’s been trying to get it for the past ten minutes. He’s too focused on getting it that when someone from his side clears their throat Jongdae gets startled. His head snapping at the direction of the cough only to see Sehun; all in his morning glory of messy hair, bare chest, and only dressed in wheat-colored pajamas pants. The alpha leans against their fridge, arms crossed at his chest. Sehun would have looked soft if not for his eyes that hungrily rake over Jongdae’s body.

Last night, instead of grabbing one of Sehun’s shirt in their drawers, Jongdae grabbed his own shirt. This is the reason why it’s a perfect fit for him and that the hem doesn’t even cover his ass – the pink lace panties he’s wearing in full view.

Jongdae narrows his eyes and furrows his eyebrows before he grabs the hem of his shirt and pulls it down, “Pervert!”

“Just enjoying the view,” Sehun says with a chuckle. He walks closer to Jongdae and he leans in for a sweet chaste kiss, that leaves the omega feeling giddy and happy, then Sehun grabs the chocolate syrup for him.

It’s Jongdae’s time to shamelessly stare over Sehun with his arm muscles flexing up to get the bottle. Sehun smirks at him when he notices Jongdae’s stare, “Just enjoying the view,” the omega says defensively.

Jongdae grabs the bottle from Sehun and walks towards the kitchen island, or at least he attempts to – because Sehun immediately latches on him in an instant. Sehun’s chest pressed on Jongdae’s back and the long arms of the alpha wrapped around his waist. The alpha folding himself in half just to place his chin on top of Jongdae’s shoulder.

“How am I so lucky?” Sehun presses a kiss on the juncture of Jongdae’s neck and shoulders, directly on his pheromone glands (still unmarked and unclaimed). “I fall asleep at night with the love of my life in my arms.”

At that Jongdae rolls his eyes, he knows what Sehun is doing – he can already feel it against his ass.

“You’ll get late at work,” Jongdae tries to chide.

But Sehun ignores him, one of his hands go down to Jongdae’s crotch. He palms the omega’s growing erection. “Wake up and see my pretty little wifey working hard at the kitchen and making me breakfast,”

“Sehunnie,” Jongdae’s breath hitches when Sehun pulls down his panties – letting his cock spring free. His cunt is already wet and leaking. “The kids will see,” Sehun laughs deep and low. Their _kids_ are their small furry babies: Vivi and Monsieur – who are probably still sleeping on their bed.

“You gotta make a better excuse than that, sweetheart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I birthed this chapter because I'm so stressed with our government and sm entertainment and because of the influx of people asking for Jongdae to be in a corset.
> 
> For the people who are wondering I didn't mark the story as on-going because idk it's just not an "on-going fic" in my opinion since the chapters are not following a certain plotline. It's just drabbles set in the same universe. I'll just keep on updating it whenever I feel like writing it.
> 
> The next chapter (idk when bcs it depends on when I'll finish my other fic/s ha ha) will have more fluff and plot and maybe actual penetrative sex. 
> 
> Stay safe! From the police, from the virus.

**Author's Note:**

> okay, like i said in the beginning I might add more chapters in the near future. But it would be like random scenes in their lives, like how they met, their future together - their friends (*ehem* beagle line and maknae line and the failed relationship between minseok and luhan *ehem*), first i love you's and all that jazz. Tell me your thoughts about that in the comments, in [twitter](https://twitter.com/aerinuh), in [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/aerinuh)


End file.
